Whirlwind
by gamergirl8901
Summary: Nothing mattered anymore, except for this moment. It was pure, blissful perfection. All that mattered was that they loved each other. Oneshot. Rated for safety.


This is just a one-shot story, written entirely under descriptions. There's no written conversation at all. It's easy to figure out what's going on, though. This is my first time writing something like this. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Whirlwind**

It all swirled around in her head. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Nothing…except for him. He was the only one that mattered right now. Her breath caught in her chest as he walked up to her, whispering loving words in her ear. She smiled and pressed her lips gently against his. He led her over to the bed, clothes sliding down to the floor. She laid down on the bed, trembling with excitement. He smiled softly and lowered himself parallel to her.

Visions blurring, bodies burning with passion, his hands brushing feather-light against her bare skin. His breath on her neck, she could feel his desire. She gasped softly as he began to move slowly, not wanting to cause her pain. Eyes watering, she pressed her lips tightly together so as not to allow a cry of pain escape her. His loving gaze warmed her body til it felt like it was glowing. Fighting through the pain, she managed a soft smile in return. In her mind, this pain was nothing compared to how they felt about each other. She felt she could bear through the pain if it meant they were sharing the most intimate moment in the world together.

Her breath was warm against his face. She kissed him again, and he could feel the passion coursing through her. His desire was strong, and he could feel his excitement mounting. Yet he continued to move slow, not wanting to harm her. Yet he knew, somehow, that she would take the pain quietly so as not to ruin the most romantic moment of a lifetime.

His breathing became more ragged as he slowly began to move faster. It was just a little bit, but she felt it. The pain still hadn't subsided, but it wasn't as bad as before. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her neck and she nodded.

Everything seemed to be flashing past in her mind. She was feeling blessed to know they had this moment in time. The only sounds that were heard were the deep breathing and the small squeaks from the bed springs. The pressure was building but not a sound escaped his lips. She understood why he kept his silence. He didn't want to mar the beautiful picture with harsh moans and gasps. And he understood, without communicating, that she would hold her silence too.

Everything arrived in a rush of color. She felt his excitement and gave him a gentle, yet passionate kiss to show her appreciation. But he didn't stop, wanting her to share in the release. She smiled softly and whispered in his ear, and he nodded. She tightened her lips together as the energy peaked and exhaustion washed over her. He kissed her lightly before rolling over onto his back. He wrapped his arm around her and she buried her face in his chest. Words of love fell from their lips before they drifted off to sleep, exhausted after their whirlwind of love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hot water cascaded down her back, drenching her hair. She ran her hands over her face, pushing the loose strands back. His hair was hanging in his face, water dripping from the tips. He embraced her, feeling the flow of the water on his body. She pulled him over to the wall and kissed him, passion coursing through her lips. He ran his fingers through her soaked hair. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded, moving the soap bottles out of the way.

The rushing water sounded like gentle music to their ears. The lights shone over the water, giving it color and sparkle. He knew this moment needed to be just as special as the first. They communicated silently, knowing the looks and desires in the other. It began once again, but this time wasn't as painful as the last. Perhaps because they were in the shower, making it all slippery, easier. Or maybe it was because it was the second time. Either way, she wasn't complaining.

Everything was blurred, everything. He couldn't quite comprehend his surroundings, believing them to be nonexistent. She was all that mattered. His hands ran up her back, fingers running over her skin under her wet hair. Once again, there were no sounds. What good would noise do? It was all meaningless, what mattered was their actions. He could see the desire in her eyes. She could feel the passion coursing through him, knew exactly what he was thinking and feeling. It was all perfect.

This time, he was moving a little faster, but not too much. He didn't want to hurt her in any way. But he knew, this time, it would be more enjoyable for both of them. He adjusted his footing, not wanting to fall and break anything. She ran her hand over his cheek, a loving look in her eyes. She pressed her lips to his, and he smiled as he pulled away. She whispered loving words in his ear, and he repeated them right back to her.

Excitement washed over her, and she slipped a little on the tub. Not a minute later, his desire peaked and he closed his eyes, his heart pounding. For a few blissful seconds, everything was gone except for them. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and turned off the water. They departed the bathroom, feeling the effects of their whirlwind of love.

To put it simply, Ino and Shikamaru were in a whirlwind romance.

**The End**

I hope you liked it! Yes, it was Ino and Shikamaru's first time, and they were supposed to be on their honeymoon. But I didn't see how I could put that in the story. It didn't fit anywhere, so it's just a side note. Well, I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it even more. Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
